Love doesn't Obey to Any Rules - Translation of Lullanallaby
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: "Love doesn't obey to any rules, that's what makes it so unpredictable... Sometimes, it's born where nobody waited for it." -Regina Mills #SWANQUEEN


Thank you babe (Lullanallaby) for letting me translate this exceptional story!

This is the end of the first season: broken curse.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn Emma Swan!"

Regina was returning home to 108 Mifflin Street.

She looked behind her to make sure she had not been followed by anyone before closing the door.

She leant back against her door, she took off her heel shoes that hurt her like hell before throwing them away. Then she let herself slide down to the floor.

She felt the tears in her eyes but forbade herself to let them out.

She was Regina Mills, damn it! She did not have the education that allowed her to sob so easily. Nor did she have the inelegance to let out all the rudeness that her mouth held against this Emma Swan who had just destroyed her life.

Or rather her second life.

Rumpelstiltskin had sold her dreams. With this Dark Curse, she should have had her happy ending.

Admittedly, he had warned her that there was a high probability that the Savior would come to do her job as ... the _Savior_.

However, she thought she had covered her back. She made Henry believe that he had invented everything, she has given no credit to her own son until humiliating him to be able to continue all this masquerade.

He would never forgive her.

That look he had had for her when Emma woke him up. So much anger, shame and disgust.

She had let her emotions overwhelm her when she heard the machine connected to Henry. That linear sound that only meant one thing: Henry was dead.

And she was the one who had killed him.

She was the one who had not trusted him enough to have the audacity to put poison in an apple turnover. And try to kill his biological mother.

She should have trusted him. She should have listened to him. She should have loved him. Unconditionally. Without fear. Without the fear of seeing him leave one day.

She had to do something. She knew, however, that a desperate person never measured the extent of the desperate acts they were doing. And which threatened to screw everything up.

Regina put her fingers on her temples and tried to breathe slowly to calm all the anger that raged inside her.

For the first time in years, she was grateful that the magic was not present in Storybrooke, otherwise her house would already be burnt to ashes.

No matter how much she hated this city right now, she did not want to see burn down the house in which Henry had grown up, in which he had taken his first steps, in which he had called her 'mom' for the first time.

She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jacket.

Almost everyone in this town had her number. She had been the Mayor for twenty-eight years. Consequently, everyone could reach her at any time.

The message she had received must surely call all the names under the sun. And that was only the beginning.

All these idiots had recovered their memories.

Snow White and her husband totally mawkish.

The werewolf who worked with her grandmother.

Them. And all the others. All of them.

Regina gathered all the forces she found deep inside her. She had to assume.

So she took her phone and closed her eyes. Breathe. And breathe again.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the name of the sender of the message. She stared at her phone in amazement. Miss Swan.

*He's okay. He fell asleep and he's recovering. He'll stay with me for a while when he'll go out of the hospital.*

Regina had expected everything. But not that. Not her. Not to hear from her about her son.

She got up suddenly then went to her living room. She sat on her couch, her legs folded on the side. She took off her jacket and threw it next to her, concentrated on her screen.

He is okay.

She knew it, per se.

It was just a sleeping spell. She was behind this spell. She had not put the 'mortal' option in it. Just the 'mental torture' option.

She reread the message once or twice. Or maybe three times.

She told herself that she was the only link she had left with her son. Now was not the time to compromise it.

*Thank you, Miss Swan. His room is right here, he can come back whenever he wants.*

She sent it.

Regina got up and went to her kitchen, took out a stemmed glass, a bottle of wine and poured the liquid into her glass with a sound a little too hard to hear. The sound of despair. Or rather, the hope of feeling the alcohol in her system fast and strong enough to forget this day.

She was taking a first sip of the liquid when she felt her phone vibrate again. She hurried to read it.

*Trust is easier to destroy than to (re)build, Regina.*

She started to be angry. Without her being able to do anything.

It meant everything and anything at once. She hastened to text back.

*Miss Swan, my son is not a hostage or a means of blackmail, he has no place in such a situation. He has a mother and he needs to be with her.*

Regina sent the message and then took another sip of wine, much bigger than the previous one. Her hope of feeling the alcohol spread through her veins grew. She perhaps had just made a faux pas. However, not compromising the bond that united her to her son did not mean: give her all the rights to destroy her.

It had to stop. And above all, Miss Swan had to take less time to respond to her text messages.

She matured since Daniel's death. She had grown up and Henry had helped her ease her pain. With his child's eyes, he had made her feel that he needed her. And that was all she had needed for the past ten years.

*He is.*

She had done everything to contain her tears since she had came back home. Until now. She could not hold back those.

Nor had she been able to contain the burn that was making its way into her soul. Or drop her phone on the floor which shattered into pieces. Just like her.

* * *

**Three days later**

Regina woke up with a start when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the time: 9:03 a.m. But she laid her head again on her pillow, closing her eyes. Her painful head.

"Whoever you are, get out."

At the very low tone of her voice, she knew very well that the people behind the door could not hear her. But she hoped deep inside her that the reigning silence in the mansion would encourage them to leave.

It was far too early and she had certainly been drinking too much too. She felt sleep invade her again when the doorbell rang once more.

Without moving, she opened her eyes. And sometimes a look worthed a thousand insults. So she closed her eyes again.

Before reopening them.

Henry.

It was maybe Henry.

Regina bolted up, completely absorbed by this thought, at the mercy of a hope that gave her more strength than necessary.

She dressed in her satin dressing gown, taking care to tie the belt and went down quickly.

The simple move reminded her of all the times she had asked Henry not to run down the stairs. Henry had been gone for three interminable days and she was already doing everything she had forbidden him.

She stopped her momentum a few inches before reaching the door. She had the reflex to look at herself in the little mirror right by the door, to put locks of hair behind her ears, to be ready to welcome her son.

Then she opened the door.

"You're gonna die, bitch!"

Regina froze.

It was not his son. The whole town was behind her door. Against her.

"Revenge!" Yelled someone else that Regina didn't even try to recognize.

"Leave her alone!" Emma intervened, coming towards her. She stood between Regina and the townspeople. "Go home! Leave her alone!"

"Are you defending her on top of that?!" Snow cried when she got close to them.

Emma looked at the woman she had just discovered to be her mother. Regina saw so many different emotions in her look at Mary-Margaret, but certainly not the love of a daughter for her mother.

Instead of allying with her, the blonde approached Regina and stood in front of her, facing the mob. Like a bodyguard ready to give her life without a second thought.

Emma was blocking.

And Regina had the hope of believing that with Emma standing by her, she could have a breather. So she looked down. She thought about her son and all the things she had lost.

"What will we get for revenge, huh?!" Archibald Hopper demanded, right in the middle of the mob.

"Revenge? Did you get your psychiatrist diploma in a goody bag or what?" Emma asked, quite upset.

"Ask the witch behind you!"

"Let me talk to them." Regina said, quietly, so that only Emma could hear her.

With all the hurlyburly in front of her door, she was not even sure that the blonde had heard her.

"Don't you think they would burn you at the stake right away?" She replied, without turning around, trying to protect her son's mother from the angry mob.

"It is not up to you to take responsibility for my misdeeds."

"You're right." Snapped back. "But you are Henry's mother. Even if I may regret it later, there's no way they attack you."

Regina did not understand why. But it was like an immense weight was suddenly off her back. She braced herself. Small. Pale. Fragile.

Emma was protecting her. She was looking at Emma through a new set of eyes.

How could she protect a woman who had destroyed her life?

"Emma, let us pass!" Snow shouted.

"Well, I don't know if you paid attention but it's not because the spell is broken that I'm no longer the sheriff of this town!" Emma shouted in turn. "So you get out of here, is that clear?! The first one-" The sheriff said staring at Snow. "-who does something against her, anything, will end up in the clink! Have I made myself clear!?"

"I don't give a shit!" Grumpy yelled loudly.

He would have liked not to be the only one to rebel. But when he turned around, he saw that a large part of the Anti-Evil Queen's supporters were not breathing a word.

They had gotten used to threats so much that they did not even realize it was still working on them.

"Go home!" Emma repeated.

Grumpy got angry and started to rush straight ahead. He had no weapons, no magic, no pickaxe. Just an uncontrollable anger provoked by Regina.

Going forward, he struck the crowd with full force, which moved forward as one man. Snow rushed into his daughter. Her daughter had to back off on Regina who tried to hang on to the first thing she could so as not to fall back: Emma's hips.

Without understanding what was going on, Emma had the reflex to put her left hand on Regina's hand, clinging on to her hip.

A protective instinct that overwhelmed the fallen Queen. No one had made such a gesture for her since Daniel. She looked at the hand on hers. She felt as if nothing mattered anymore. It was as if all the misfortunes of the last days were contained with a bandage. Ephemeral, admittedly, but well and truly present. She breathed.

"Miss Swan, let them pass."

Emma sighed as she tried to contain the mob. Then, surprising Regina, she stepped back, still facing the crowd, in order to make them both enter the mansion. The need for revenge appeared in the eyes of her mother who tried to catch up with her. Vainly.

Once they crossed the doorstep, Emma slammed it shut, which startled the Mayor. Then she turned back to her, separating their hands.

Regina thought that she had killed for less than that. Emma had forced her to go back in and had disobeyed her orders. However, that was not what made her angry.

"Why?"

"Why what, Swan?"

"What do you want? Let them kill you?"

"Maybe it would calm them down."

Cries, screams and insults came from outside the front door, as well as violent hammering at the door.

"The only thing that can calm them down is a time travel of twenty-eight years." Emma's tone was strict. Nervous.

Regina seemed to think for a moment.

"I-" She hesitated. "I answered the door because I thought it was Henry."

Emma was on the brink of screaming all her anger but the profound sorrow visible on Regina's face made her change her mind. She restrained her intentions.

"He's not ready."

"Him? Or you?"

"Don't get me involved, Regina. I think my presence here is worth all the sterile talk we could have."

"You are right."

Emma immediately closed her mouth.

Had the most proud woman in the world proven her right?

Emma embedded her eyes in hers. Her face softened. Regina's face too.

"Give him some time. He loves you, he just needs to remember it."

"Why?"

"I'm not you, Regina. When I'm angry, I don't cast a spell to curse everyone. You can't control the free will of the people around you." She stopped for a few moments, facing an unrecognizable Regina. With an uncontrolled impulse, she grabbed the hand of the woman who was beside her. "_You_ raised him. _You_ saw his first steps, heard his first words, dried his first tears. I have no interest in separating you from our son."

"Our?" Regina intervened.

"Is that all you got from what I just said?" Which made Regina smile.

"I had never seen the situation from this angle." Against all odds, Emma smiled too.

"Just give him time. He'll come back to you. In any case, I'll never do anything to keep him from coming back." As she was about to leave, she realized that she was still holding the mayor's hand. She looked at their entwined hands. "And try not to get killed in the meantime." She said before letting her hand go.

Emma was looking at her, intensely. Before turning around and opening the door where half the crowd had already disappeared.

Regina saw Snow outside the door. She was staring at her with bloodshot eyes. Her anger, visible, palpable. Seeing her like that, she realized that Mary-Margaret no longer existed. Snow was definitely back.

Emma closed the door and Regina heard her command the persons still present to leave as fast as possible.

Regina was staring at the door. The only thing she kept in mind was Snow's look.

She remembered that twenty-eight years ago, she had ordered her guards to kill them: she and her useless husband. She had arrived while Charming was bleeding to death because of an open wound caused by a sword in his abdomen. She remembered Snow's tears as the purple smoke was about to swallow everything.

She also remembered her own laughter. Her enjoyment, reveling in her victory.

She had despised each of these people for so many years.

Emma was right, she had cursed a whole world to take revenge on one person: Snow White.

She felt anger invade her again as she was remembering Daniel's face while her mother had her hand in his chest, she closed her eyes.

She would have to resort to a subterfuge.

It was out of the question for her son to suffer once again. For nothing in the world.

So why not hit her through Emma?

* * *

**Two days later**

It was 8:02 a.m. when Regina entered the Sheriff's station, accentuating the sound of clicking heels. She barely had time to arrive that Emma outstriped her.

"What do you not understand when I tell you to try not to get killed?"

Regina was surprised but did not take this lying down.

"I'm at the Sheriff's office with the person supposed to represent the law in this town! If I'm not safe with you, with whom will I be?"

This reply had the merit of silencing the blonde. A smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"You shouldn't be there, Regina."

"I'm here to ask you for help."

Emma had expected everything except that. The Regina Mills was here to ask her for help.

"How can I help you?" The Sheriff asked, sighing, finally looking up from her report.

"I would like us to be alone to talk about it."

"We're alone, otherwise you would already be behind these bars." Emma said, pointing the cell behind her.

"You know very well what I mean. You work with ... your ... father." Regina said, the disgust present in her voice. "And your ... mother may come at any time. They moved into the city as if it were theirs."

No one had yet got used to this rather special parental context. Not even Emma, apparently, whose face remained impassive.

"So why didn't you just call me?"

The brunette sighed, took a deep breath and approached Emma's desk, placing her hands on it. She even leaned forward.

"I take a step towards you Miss Swan, can't you just accept it instead of looking for excuses to escape?"

Emma looked down at the Regina's cleavage. Just a few seconds. Sufficient seconds for Regina to see the trouble pass into the green of her eyes. Seconds just as sufficient to notice her breath stop.

And that was more than enough for Regina.

She stood up, closed her jacket, simulating an incomprehension, maybe even disgust.

"I'm going to manage on my own, Miss Swan."

"What?" Emma asked, surprised by this turnaround. Seeing the brunette leave, she got up to try to catch up with her. "Regina!"

But before she could do anything, Regina had already slammed the door, a smile on

her lips.

* * *

**Two days later**

Regina was in her car. In the town, a significant cold had setting in. The curse did not have this power, but it seemed that everything had got cooler the day when reality had gone back to normal again.

Wrapped up in a thick coat, she had parked against the sidewalk a few minutes earlier. In the distance, to be sure not to be seen.

She looked at Emma through her binoculars. She was sitting alone at a table in Granny's.

She had just arrived and was waiting for her blasted hot cocoa with cinnamon. She would probably never understand how this guilty pleasure had been transmitted from one generation to another.

When Granny brought her drink with the daily newspaper, Regina got out of her car and headed inside the building, vehemently.

Each person present turned to her when she opened the door which made the bell ring.

"Get out of here!" Granny cried out as soon as she arrived.

Emma looked up too.

"It's my town, I do what I want." The fallen Queen answered back as she arrived at the bar.

"It's no longer your town! Go away!"

Emma got up and approached the two women.

"A long coffee." Regina said, staring at the owner of the place. "Dark. Sugarfree."

"You'll have this coffee on my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

"Regina!" Emma had finally intervened.

"Tell her to go away, Emma, otherwise I ..."

"You what? Are you going to call the Sheriff?" Regina said, sarcastically.

"Granny, can you please make her coffee, she'll leave after."

Her first reaction was to say no. But Emma's tender gaze prompted her to trust her.

So she obeyed. Without a word.

She made the coffee and brought her while Regina had not, at any time, turned to the blonde standing behind her.

Granny was far from being born yesterday. What was going on here was nothing like what the Evil Queen had already inflicted in the past. The tension in the room was not oppressive or deceptive.

Regina grabbed the coffee.

"Thank you."

That was new. Since when did Regina not feel that everything was due to her?

She turned to go out and walked past Emma without even looking at her.

"Regina …" She said nothing and continued on her way. "Wait!" They both went out. Emma ran behind her. "Regina, for God's sake!"

She turned to face her interlocutor. They were so close that Regina could smell the sweet breath of the Sheriff.

Regina stared at her without saying anything.

Emma was surprised by this sudden promiscuity and didn't know what to say.

There was still this evident trouble.

Without controlling anything, once again, the green eyes went down to stare at the brunette's lips. And still without controlling anything, her mouth opened.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Did you need me for something?" She finally said, coming back to reality.

"Where is my son?"

Emma froze. She knew the answer would not please her.

"He's at Mary and David's." Regina was bubbling but did everything to show nothing. "Look, I want everything to work out for the best for everyone. So tell me how I can help you."

"I want my job as the Mayor back." Emma remained frozen. "Don't be surprised Miss Swan, this town has become a real dump since your mother is the Mayor. I would not even think about the financial situation in which the town must be."

"Regina … I …"

In view of the obvious hesitation of the Sheriff, Regina did not let her continue.

"Well, you don't need me to explain to you why I didn't insist." She took a few steps back. "Have a good day."

Before Emma could answer, Regina got back to her car before starting up in full view of the blonde, flabbergasted.

* * *

**Six days later**

Like every evening, she had served herself a glass of red wine. Sitting on her sofa, wearing her glasses, she was reading.

Like every evening, she cursed the silence of her home. She would give everything she had to hear Henry run down those blasted stairs again.

Like every evening, she felt her guts twist while looking at the photos of her son, placed on the fireplace.

It just gave her one more reason to curse Snow-White.

She stayed cooped up at the mansion for 6 days. Provoking Emma Swan was not that exhilarating. Clever perhaps, but far from worth the suffering she felt by having lost her son.

The worst part was that Emma was defending her all the time. She could say whatever she wanted, she could mention their son and say that she was doing all this for him. She knew the truth could take many forms.

She had seen the looks in her eyes: every time the tension came over, every time everything got complicated, every time they looked at each other. But she did not understand why, and anyway, it was out of the question for her to think about it. She had a plan and had to stick to it.

Regina ended up putting her book next to her on the sofa, when she gave up, tired and cut to the quick.

She couldn't get them out of her mind for tonight.

She was going to grab the bottle of wine on her coffee table, in front of the sofa, when there was a knock on her front door. She got up and headed for the entrance when she stopped all movement.

The last time she opened that door under the same circumstances, she had been called a bitch. The start of her trial had followed.

Anyway, if they were going to burn her at the stake, the best would be for everyone to get it done quickly.

She opened the door and saw the blonde.

"Miss Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to call me Emma, seriously?"

"Have you come up to here to ask me to call you by your first name?"

Emma smiled, she seemed to appreciate the way Régina had to answer her questions with other questions.

"No, but it's a request that you're going to have no choice but to say yes."

"Why would I do that, _Miss Swan_?" She said, insisting on these last two words.

"May I come in?"

Regina seemed to think for a few moments. Then stepped back, allowing her to enter implicitly. Emma entered and went to the living room where only a little light was on. She saw the bottle of wine on the table, her empty glass, the book on the sofa and the blanket nearby.

The ruthless Queen seemed like a mere mortal at this precise moment. Emma was all the more taken aback.

"What can I do for you?" Regina asked, waiting to find out the reason for an extemporaneous visit at such a late hour.

The sheriff turned and handed a key to Regina.

"That is why you will answer 'yes' to my request."

"For a key?" Regina's lips widened in a mocking smile.

"No, because it's the town hall key."

Regina stopped each of her moves.

"Pardon?" It was Emma's turn to let her lips widen. "How …? How do you …?"

"Promise me to make good use of it."

"I love this town almost as much as my son, Miss Swan, what you ask me to promise is just obvious." Emma handed her the key, then was about to go. "Wait!" Emma turned around. "Snow?"

"You have your town hall, Regina. This is all you need to know."

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

Regina had asked the question without realizing it, without having premeditated it. A part of her regretted it just as these words came out of her mouth.

"Thank you, but I should go back home."

It was probably because she had drunk too much, again. Or just because she seemed receptive. And that it was part of her plan. Maybe she just wanted to convince herself.

But she approached Emma and put her lips on hers. Slowly. Without moving. Breathing in her fragrance. Enjoying her skin.

Emma did not back away. However, she did not move either to play a part in the kiss.

Then Regina pulled away and saw that Emma's eyes were closed. But she opened them very quickly, clearing her throat.

"I-" The Mayor started.

"I have to go."

Emma came out of her lethargy and then opened the front door.

"Thank you, Emma."

She had finally called her by her first name. She would rather die than admit that it was because of the kiss.

Emma arrived on the porch and turned around one last time.

"Don't you ever do that again, Regina."

Before she could answer anything, the blonde had already arrived at the end of her driveway, smirking.

What is the point of answering?

She had not understood anything about what had just happened. But one thing was certain, this was part of her plan. Of course it did.

* * *

**The next morning**

Regina had been in the bathroom for an hour. If she had to give a reason why she regretted her magic powers, she would say the significant saving in time while getting ready in the morning. In a snap of her fingers, she was made up and dressed in her outrageously elegant dresses.

She was brushing her hair one last time when she heard her phone ring. She saw the screen display 'Emma Swan'. She only hoped for one thing, that yesterday's 'incident' had not changed her mind about the town hall.

"Miss Swan?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Henry?"

Regina dropped the hairbrush still in her hand. She was overcome by emotion and tears ran down her cheeks, without her being able to hold them back.

Fourteen days without news from her son. Fourteen days without hearing the sound of his voice. Fourteen days without hugging him.

"How are you my little prince?"

"Mary-Margaret is coming to your house, mom. She's very angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She quarreled with Emma last night, so she's very mad now."

"Thank you, Henry."

"About what?"

"For warning me."

"I miss you."

It was much more than she could endure. Her body let go because it was slight, painful, underfed and lacked of sleep since the departure of her son. Her soul shattered into a million pieces. She sat on her bed, muffling the sobs in her throat. How could such a small human being be the source of all that pain?

"I miss you too, my little prince."

"I'll come to see you soon, okay?"

"Whenever you want sweetheart, it's also your home, you know it, don't you?"

"Take good care of yourself Mom."

"Okay."

The next second, she heard the tones indicating the end of the call. So she hung up too.

Fourteen days.

She took a deep breath, not forgetting the purpose of her son's call. She went into her bathroom to remove all tracks of tears while the doorbell was already ringing downstairs. She breathed and recovered her queenly presence before going down.

She opened the door while Snow still had her finger on the doorbell.

"Stop it! I'm not deaf!" Regina protested, pretending to be surprised by her guest. "Snow! What can I do for you?" She asked, as cool as a cucumber.

"What exactly is your goal, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Snow approached her former mother-in-law.

"I'm talking about my daughter whom you cursed! You will never change! I can't figure out how she can trust you!"

Regina did not know how to react. She also did not really understand what was going on.

"Have you noticed that there is still no magic here?"

"There must be a reason!"

"A reason for what? Snow, if you came to waste my time, you can leave! I have a lot of work!"

"Why do you so need to steal everything I have?"

Regina took her purse from the pedestal table in the hallway, she walked to the porch and then closed the door behind her. She turned around and faced Snow's anger.

"I didn't steal anything from you." She said. "_You_ stole the town hall from me, I only took it back."

"The town hall?" Snow looked surprised. "Do you really think I'm talking about the town hall? I don't care about your town hall! I'm talking about my daughter!"

Regina took a few steps back, and understood.

Her plan was working. Even better than she would have imagined.

"Your daughter?"

"Don't try to act so innocent. The town hall is only a pretext and we both know it!"

"I am telling you again: there is no magic in Storybrooke, so now, if you would please step aside, I'm busy!" Regina was about to leave.

But that was before Snow made a blunder.

"You're lying!"

Regina turned around, not giving Snow a breather.

"You can accuse me of all the world's ills, Snow! You can overthrow a whole village to get rid of me! You can even insult me or even persuade yourself that everything is entirely my fault, but there is one thing you CAN NOT accuse me of: it's to lie! You can tell anyone who will listen that I'm the villain and whether it's true or false, each story belongs to the one who tells it. You can imagine that you didn't deserve anything that happened to you or even that your daughter is not big enough to defend herself but she is! I may have kissed her but she didn't reject me! So now you're going to leave my property before I call her and she'll arrest you for trespassing, did I make myself clear?"

Snow swallowed. Snow lost all her impassiveness. Snow seemed to collapse inside.

"Did you really kiss my daughter?" That was all she could say. Regina opened the door of her car and turned around. "Regina! Answer me! DID YOU REALLY KISS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Wasn't that why you came to see me?"

"No!"

"Whoopsie."

"I swear I will kill you!"

"Have a good day, Snow."

Regina closed the door of her car and took off like a rocket.

* * *

**That afternoon**

She had a horrendous amount of work. Snow had done the absolute minimum at the town hall, that is to say: nothing. The bookkeeping had not been maintained, the reports from the sheriff's office were non-existent, the requests of the inhabitants of the town were piled up in a corner of her desk - well, this carelessness was rather usual.

It would take her days or even weeks of work to put things right after the lack of implication of her ex-daughter-in-law.

She started by sorting out all the papers left in a mess on her desk, she made well-ordered piles.

But she had this inability to concentrate. She missed her son more and more. This feeling of emptiness that crept everywhere inside her. She had been convinced that winning back the town hall would have helped her to become herself again. But it did not work.

She was empty.

When she sat down to finally read the report of the last town council meeting, she heard something outside her office.

She barely had time to look up that Emma was already in her office.

"Emma?"

"What exactly you think you're playing at?" Her voice was cold, aggressive, which at least tensed Regina.

"I am not playing, Miss Swan."

"So we're back to Miss Swan?"

Emma approached the mayor's desk and then put her hands on it, leaning slightly to approach her.

She had a strange feeling of déjà-vu.

"What do you want from me?"

Emma was wearing a shirt with the first top buttons opened, showing her plunging neckline. Regina had no control over her eyes which lowered to admire the view.

"My face is higher Regina." Emma said with a softer tone.

All is fair in love and war.

She admitted defeat and lifted her face.

Emma stood back straight, depriving the brunette of said view.

"Why did you tell her?"

"She incited me to do it."

"She didn't incite you at all."

"I do not like people coming to my house and making unacceptable judgments on nonexistent facts."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That!" She said, insisting on these four letters.

Regina did not expect to have to justify this gesture.

"Because you incited me to do it."

Emma's smile had an effect on Regina's spine. She leaned over again. This time, a little lower.

"Don't even try to do it again."

Regina's vision was blurred when the blonde stood up again to leave.

"Why?"

"Because you don't have what it takes."

She slammed the door while leaving.

It was definitely becoming a habit.

* * *

**Six days later**

She was cursing in advance the person who was knocking on her door. It had been twenty-eight years since she had created this town. And her door had never been more knocked than in recent weeks.

She opened, ready to hurl insanities at the person behind.

And yet, when she saw Henry and Emma, her face softened.

She could have thrown herself into her son's arms if she had not been afraid of his reaction and scared him away.

"Hello Regina, Henry wants to spend a few days with you so-" She handed her a backpack. "-here's his stuff." In front of the blank face of his mother, Emma added. "Well, unless you have something else planned, in that case I-"

"No, no! Of course not!" Regina took the backpack and smiled at her son who smiled back at her.

Henry approached his mother. And in a tender gesture, wrapped strongly his arms around his mother. She looked down at her son and hugged him too.

This woman - who had been a Queen, who had burned entire villages out of revenge, who had killed her ex-husband, who had cursed a whole world, who had killed her own father with only the power of her strong will - burst into tears, without being able to control anything.

Her son. His mother may be the Savior. He was the one who had been her savior.

"Thank you, Emma."

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything." She replied with a wink.

"Lasagna tonight?" Henry asked as he was unwrapping his arms from around his mother.

"Anything you want, my little prince." She replied, sniffing her sobs as Henry was entering their home. "Would you like to stay?" She asked Emma.

"No, it's very kind of you. But this is your moment." After a few seconds of silence, she added. "I told you Regina, I have no interest in interfering in your relationship. I know that I have to stay where I belong in his life. I know who I am for him and who you are for him. But it was also my role to be there to help him overcome all that." She put her hand on her arm and smiled at her. "Have a nice evening."

Regina could not restrain her smile as she watched Emma walk away.

"Good evening Emma." She said quietly.

* * *

**Two days later**

"Henry, don't run down the sta-" Regina did not finish her sentence.

It had been two days since her son had returned home and there was no way that she besmirched their relationship with unnecessary remonstrance. So she let him sit on one of the high stools in front of the kitchen island and served him his hot cocoa. With cinnamon, of course. Just because she did not understand why the Swans liked it did not mean she should forbid him.

"Orange juice?"

"Yeah." Regina had the impression that her eardrums had just dissolved. And it hurt very much. She opened her eyes wide. "What?" He asked.

"She has not only a good influence on you." She only said.

Henry smiled.

"Yes, please Mom."

His mother was completely touched and forgot about the affront to the language. She served him his orange juice and turned to finish the pancakes.

"You're implying that somewhere, she has a good one, though." Henry said before taking a sip of the orange juice.

Regina smiled.

"Now, I say that you are going to be late for school."

"She likes you, you know."

Regina turned around.

"Emma?"

"Yes, you can imagine that I'm not talking about Mary."

The Mayor did not know how to react.

She had so much anger deep inside. And yet, there, facing her son, she did not understand what could have been more important than his smile.

"She is less detestable than when she arrived in Storybrooke." She could only say, unable to do more. Better.

"She's going to move, I think she found a house not too far from here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Grandma doesn't understand why Ma' doesn't hate you."

Grandma? Ma'? So many nicknames that she never wanted to hear. Or at least, maybe not as early.

She refused to let her son take sides. It was the best way to lose him while he was there, giving her a second chance.

"Well, if she-"

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her phone and did not recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Madam Mayor?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Whale speaking. I'm sorry to disturb you by such an early hour, but Sheriff Swan was admitted last night."

"Pardon?" Regina tensed. She turn off the ring under the stove which worried her son.

"She ... is seriously injured."

"Seriously?" She repeated. "How serious is it?" She asked, finally as worried as her son.

"I wouldn't know as long as she didn't wake up."

"Whale, what happened?" Regina had managed to keep calm for a few minutes. But now it was too much.

"Ruby, Madam Mayor."

"RUBY WHAT!?"

"There was the full moon last night."

It was the last straw. She hung up.

"Henry, let's go."

"What's happening?"

"Emma is in the hospital, I'm taking you to school."

"No! I want to come with you!"

"No, you do what I tell you and you go to school!" She shouted.

Henry froze.

The time when she thought giving him orders was the best way to "contain" him was long past. She took a deep breath and crouched down to be at the level of her son.

"Henry, I promise I will do everything I can to help her okay? You have to trust me."

"I trust you Mom."

"So please, go to school. There's nothing we can do right now, okay? I promise I will let you see her when she will wake up."

"Wake up? Is she in a coma?" Henry asked, on the verge of crying.

"I don't know more. That's why you have to go to school. The hospital is not a place for children and … let's just say …" She hesitated and then continued after sighing. "I would like to avoid seeing you there as much as possible. The memories I have of it are not very good."

Henry was only ten, but he was far from stupid. He was afraid for his mother, certainly, but did not want to be a burden for his other mother.

"Okay, let's go."

"Thank you, Henry."

The two gathered their things and left the house as fast as possible.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Regina was pacing up and down.

She walked along the corridor from pillar to post.

The more she was walking along this corridor, the more her patience diminished.

She saw the hospital staff pass one after the other, hoping that one of them would come and give her news of the Sheriff.

Snow was waiting too, seated, patient. She had gared at since she had arrived but had not looked for a fight.

Out of respect for her daughter, surely. So they were both waiting. Far from each other.

When Regina had arrived thirty minutes earlier, Dr. Whale was taking Emma to surgery. The machines were making monstrous and shrilling sounds.

He had not had time to say anything. He had just ran past the two women, taking Emma who was convulsing.

And since then, she was pacing up and down. Unable to understand why it affected her so much. Unable to understand what she was doing here. And why it was making her mad with rage.

"Snow?" Whale asked, walking towards her.

"Yes?" She suddenly got up and ran to him. "So?"

Regina came over to hear.

"She had an internal hemorrhage that we hadn't seen on the first exams. She has a lot of internal injuries. We do everything we can, you know it Snow … but … Her prognosis for survival is not … well … she-"

"Spill the beans, Whale!" Regina could no longer hear him stutter. She needed to know.

"It would be a lie to say that she's safe." The two women lowered their heads at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"I just found her …" Snow said in a soft, trembling voice.

"Can I see her?" Regina asked.

"I'm not really in favor for-"

"Actually, I don't care about your opinion Whale, where is she? I want to see her." She demanded.

"Regina!" Snow intervened.

"Don't start Snow! Now is not the time to show the white feather!" Her voice left no room for discussion.

"Follow me, Madam Mayor."

Regina followed Whale to Emma's room. When he opened the door, she saw Emma on the hospital bed, linked to so many machines that she could not have count them. And those beeps … Deafening, regular.

"I leave you alone, I- I'm going back to Snow.

The doctor left the room, leaving her alone with a damaged Emma who had her eyes closed.

She had scars all over her face. The sheet covered her body but she did not even dare to imagine the wounds on her skin under it.

Time seemed to stop. She had the impression of receiving a thousand pricks in the body.

Regina sat in the chair next to the bed. And she waited. Her eyes were on her. During one hour. Or maybe two.

It was only when she heard a hurlyburly in the corridor that she decided to leave. There she found Ruby and Granny calming Snow's tears.

And she could not help herself.

"How dare you come here?!" Without controlling anything, she was staring at Ruby and was roaring.

"Regina, I-"

"I forbid you to set foot here again, is that clear?!"

Habits died hard. Whether the magic was there or not, the presence of the fallen Queen always silenced all of her subjects.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what you meant or not!"

"Regina, I-" Snow tried.

"What?! I told you that this was not the time to show the white feather! She nearly killed your own daughter! If you think I'll grant my leniency then you're out of your mind!"

"She didn't do it on purpose."

"Because it didn't seem logical to anyone to think that the end of the curse would convert certain things into the way they were?" She asked, angry.

"Magic was not-"

"Magic has nothing to do with what you are Ruby! There is nothing magical about you! You're a werewolf, not a witch."

"How could I've known?" Ruby raised her voice, having her back against the wall. "I've always lived in the Enchanted Forest! How could I've known that it was not the magic over there that made me a wolf?!"

Regina approached her, ready to pounce on her. She pointed an accusing finger at Ruby.

"In the same way as I never asked anyone to explain to me what royalty ARE a werewolf, you should know that. I swear to you that Emma had better to be okay otherwise - look at me when I talk to you! - otherwise, I promise you that I will find the magic - wherever it is - to have the opportunity to look at you in the eyes while I'll rip your heart out and reduce it to ashes."

"Regina!" Snow yelled louder.

"What?!"

Emma's mother took a stance. After all, Regina had told her, now was not the time to show the white feather.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you." She said softly to Ruby and Granny.

The two women complied without further ado.

"Do you know what I think? I didn't try to fight Emma when she wanted to give you back the town hall. Actually, it was a win-win for everybody because I hated it. She seemed to trust you so much that I let her do it. Because I do trusted her. But I'm her mother and you have no rights over her. You don't have the right to talk to people like that as a … I don't know what! You have no right to imagine that your … relationship - whatever it is - gives you the right to-"

"Ohhh! So is there the problem?" Regina had cut her short.

"Don't play the innocent Regina! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

Regina smiled despite herself. Then she approached Snow, slowly. Until standing 4 inches from her.

"You didn't like me kissing your daughter, did you?"

It was too much for her.

"STOP! Don't you dare say that! You will not steal my daughter from me in addition to all the things you have stolen from me! I WILL NEVER GIVE MY PERMISSION FOR THIS!"

"Your daughter is old enough to know what she wants. Keep screaming like that and they'll come to intern you." Regina took a few steps back.

"Wasn't that enough for you?" She asked as Regina slipped on her jacket, ready to go.

"What are you talking about?"

"The curse! Storybrooke! Was that not enough for you? How far are you planning to take this?"

"The only thing I can promise you, I will never sully her body like your father did with mine." Her voice had not shaken.

Snow must not have expected that. Because she didn't know what to say after that.

Which was a definite advantage for Regina, who took the opportunity to leave.

* * *

**Four hours later**

In other circumstances, she would have been delighted that her plan was working.

In so many other circumstances, she would even have look for a better win.

However, right now, while she was waiting for Henry outside the school, she was no longer amused.

The vision of Emma linked to all these machines was giving her nightmares. How could she have taken up so much space in her life in such a short time? How could she have the impression that this confounded Savior could be so under her skin?

The car door opened and Henry entered like a fury.

"So?"

"Henry …"

"Oh no …"

"She's still in a coma. Her wounds are deep and numerous. Dr. Whale is doing everything possible."

"Do you mean the Dr. Frankenstein?"

Regina opened her mouth wide, realizing the situation.

"Henry, I gave them all the knowledge they nee-"

"I know, Mom. I know. I just wanted-"

"I know."

"Can I go see her?" He asked, seconds later.

"Not tonight. We are going to go home and have a movie night with hot cocoas, sprinkled with cinnamon for you, and we will advise tomorrow according to the news, okay?"

"She really must be not well if I'm afforded this dream night."

Regina lowered her head, aware that she was certainly not the only one who was suffering from all this.

* * *

**Two days later**

Regina had received Whale's call twenty minutes earlier. She hadn't hesitated to abandon all of her papers on her desk.

Nor had she hesitated to do herself up in the mirror.

Who did she think she was fooling into trying to persuade herself that it was only to preserve her notoriety as Queen and Mayor?

She got into her car and drove faster than the limit allowed.

When she arrived at the hospital, she parked in front, not bothering to park properly in a parking space.

She got out of her car and entered the building.

She did not bother to announce herself at the entrance. But she went straight to the corridor that would lead her to Emma's room.

"Where are you going like this?" David asked, grabbing her arm before she could enter the room, she was a few meters from the blonde.

Regina stared at the prince's hand on her arm then looked straight in his eyes.

"Let go of me."

"I won't let you pass."

"I do not take orders from you."

"I didn't give you an order. However, I just told you that I won't let you go see my daughter."

"It sounds like an order for me."

"Take it as you like, Regina. But you will not enter this room."

"Why should I care?"

"Oh yeah? Can you tell me how you will do? Without magic, huh? You may think Emma wants to see you, but I doubt it. She has just woken up and wants to see her family. You have nothing to do here."

Regina did not know what to answer. She could not remove the fact that he was right. She had no magic to force him to do what she wanted. She knew her ex-daughter-in-law, the character of Mary Margaret was still reasoning inside Snow and she had no difficulty in going beyond her orders. But concerning David, it was a horse of a different color, she knew that. He had physical strength.

She took a few steps back, forcing the prince to let her go.

She admitted she was defeated.

"Tell her to call me as soon as she can."

"I'll get Henry after school. You're not welcome here." Regina turned around to leave. "And never kiss my daughter again."

* * *

**Sixteen days later**

Her back laying against her armrest, her legs stretched out in front of her with a plaid on it, Regina watching her chimney fire which was the only light in the room.

Even though her glass of wine in her right hand was never empty, she did not feel better.

Only one question kept coming back to her. Since when had fiction turned into reality?

Eight days earlier, David had been picked up Henry from school to take him to see his biological mother. In the evening, he had called her to ask her permission to stay with her mother and grandparents.

She had promised herself never to make Henry suffer the consequences. So she accepted.

She had well understood that David would make sure that she could not enter Emma's room.

So she had grinned and borne it.

She called Whale every day to get news. And she was content with that.

The silence of the mansion could drive her crazy sometimes. And tonight, she felt very lonely.

Three knocks on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed and hoped strongly that the Charmings were not behind the door.

She got up to open the door.

"Emma?"

"Oh great, you didn't used the Miss Swan!"

"What are you doing here? You should be in a hospital bed!" Regina asked, staring at her wide-eyed.

"You know well that I know how to be a real rebel when it's necessary. Are you letting me in?" Regina took a step back, inviting her to enter. Emma went to the living room. "Nice atmosphere …" She said ironically, seeing that only the fireplace was lighting the room.

She turned to Regina, who was waiting, leaning against the doorframe of the living room entrance.

"Emma, you should rest."

"I'm okay. It was only two or three owies. Can you serve me a glass of wine?"

"Certainly not! You must still be on painkillers."

"Okay, I'll manage on my own."

Emma took off her heavy coat, she put it on the armchair in front of the sofa, then took Regina's glass still half full to drink its contents in one go.

"What's wrong with you?!" Regina stepped forward to get back her glass but it was already too late. "Why did you do this?!"

"To give me the courage to do this."

Emma took a step forward, seemingly not wanting to think about what she was really doing.

Then she trapped the Queen's lips with hers.

Regina closed her eyes immediately, squinching them, exhaling.

She had this feeling that the air was finally filling her lungs.

She committed to the kiss, moved her lips against Emma's. She felt her limbs let go, her body react, her soul burn. Emma was kissing her. And she liked it.

This was certainly why she was annoyed when Emma stopped kissing and moved back.

They fixed firmly each other's eyes. And all the unspeakable words were read in the look in their eyes.

"Your parents forbade me to kiss you."

"So everything is fine, I did it." Emma smiled.

"I also know how to be a real rebel when it's necessary."

She then swooped down on Emma's lips without further ado.

And she understood.

She understood that she had been waiting for this since their first kiss. She understood that she had done everything to prevent it. But that this masquerade could not last any longer.

She put her right hand on the blonde's hip as she moved her lips against hers. Her body went numb, her heart was beating wildly. She couldn't stop her moan when Emma put her hand behind her neck, implicitly begging her not to stop.

Regina was kissing her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. Her body was on fire.

It was nothing compared to the sensation of feeling the blonde's tongue begging for access to her mouth. She opened her mouth as she reversed roles to press Emma against the doorframe where she was.

The kiss intensified. Emma caressed her tongue with hers. She was making herself comfort in her mouth. Regina thought she was dying when she heard Emma moan too. She felt a wave of pleasure pass through her whole body to lodge in the small of her back.

So, trying not to think too much, she moved her hand which was on the blonde's hip to put it on her back. She caressed her with the flat of her hands, discovering her muscular back.

Emma cupped Regina's face in her hands as she swallowed each of her breaths. And suddenly it was like the temperature in the room had jumped sixty degrees Fahrenheit.

They were out of breath and that was probably what motivated Emma to let go of her mouth to go for her neck.

If Emma could catch her breath thanks to this move, Regina felt stifled, though.

She wanted to regain control, she wanted to push Emma on the couch and show her how much she wanted her.

But she was capable of nothing.

She let Emma - who had let go of her face - discover her body. Her back, her hips, her shoulders, her neck.

Emma stepped back to look at her. But nothing they could have said could have answered their questions. Nothing.

Then Regina took her hand and led her to the sofa. Eventually, maybe, she would show her. She made her sit down and straddled her.

Then she took possession of her lips, again.

Emma moved forward a little bit so that their bodies were perfectly fitted. Regina experienced a very heat wave when she felt the blonde's breasts against hers.

They were hugging each other and moved their hand wherever they could.

Until Regina, without breaking the kiss, unstuck her body to take the blonde's two breasts in her hands. Regina hated her clothes at this very moment. Especially when she heard Emma moan in her mouth. Once again. And maybe once again.

Emma's lower abdomen was burning too. Their breaths were erratic and uncontrollable.

Regina had never felt this way. Never. And she already knew that she would never do without it again. And most importantly, she knew now that she would be able to curse another kingdom if someone would take away the bliss of feeling Emma's lips on her.

Regina let go of the Sheriff's hungry mouth and sat on her lap.

"Is there a problem?" Emma asked quickly with swollen lips, eager to start again, breathless.

"Yes, your parents will kill me."

Emma laughed.

"I told you we'll tell them that I'm the one who kissed you."

"Yes but what will they say when they learn that I am the one who undressed you?" Regina's voice was hoarse, full of sensuality and obvious desire.

"Well, this conversation is weird, I just hope they never know."

"But you have no objection to me doing it?"

Emma's gaze softened. There was more than humor in her question, there was also fear. The fear that Emma would want stop now. The fear that she changed her mind.

"No." She understood her need to be reassured.

So Regina looked at her intently. And without looking away, she grabbed the bottom of Emma's sweater and gently took it off.

She was amazed by the sight when she realized that she had not only taken off her sweater, but everything else too. Emma was only wearing a bra in front of her. A simple sea-green bra.

"I- You ..." Nothing came out of her mouth. She could not take her eyes off.

"I wore the same when I came to see you in your office, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Emma wanted to give her more time to admire her, but she needed more. And faster.

So she arched her back and slipped her hands behind her own back to untie her bra. She removed it with a slowness that made the brunette shudder. But it was nothing compared to the turmoil she felt when she saw the perfect naked breasts under her eyes. Regina opened her mouth, then closed it again as Emma was smiling at her.

"Fortunately I didn't come like that."

"You would never have left."

"Presumptuous."

Regina loved challenges. And Emma knew it. And that's why she felt Regina's lips around her right nipple a second later.

When she was attacked, people had to take responsibility afterwards.

Emma wondered if she would live up to the challenge when she felt her tongue giving a rough ride to her erect nipple. She wished she could clench her legs a little more. She wished she could control the blood flow in her veins. She wished she could control the flow of cyprine flowing. She tangled her hands in the brown hair and pressed on the head to summon Regina to continue. She smiled against the breast she was eating. Regina changed of nipple and stopped for half a second when she heard Emma moan a little louder.

"I want to feel you against me." Breathed Emma. "Please."

Regina straightened up slowly and did what she found to be her new favorite pastime, she looked at Emma.

"Are you sure you want …?"

Emma smiled.

"I'm half-naked in front of you Regina, do you really think I want to backtrack?"

"Before we go further I just want you to know that I don't-"

But Emma did not give her time to finish, she put her index finger on her lips.

"Neither do I. But I don't care. This is our moment, Regina. And I REALLY want to feel you against me." She straightened up in her turn and brought her lips to Regina's ear. "And in me." Regina swallowed. She moved back slightly to look at the brunette who had her eyes closed. She gave her a second to assimilate what she had just said to her then added. "It seems to me that you never showed me your bedroom."

"No, actually. But did you need it?" Asked Regina, smiling.

"No, but now yes."

* * *

**Six minutes later**

Emma stopped breathing when she felt Regina's middle finger entering her with a disconcerting slowness.

Lying on her, between her thighs, Regina had picked her way to better take possession of her body.

She slowly began the back and forth movements. In. Out. Entering again. As deep as her hand permitted. And the one thing she could not do at the same time was to let go of her lips.

Emma forgot to participate in the kiss when the sensations were too powerful.

But to feel Emma move under her while she possessed her mouth and sex at the same time, was intoxicating.

Regina felt Emma's hands on her back, pressing, scratching, conveying everything they still could not say to each other.

After a few back and forth, Regina accelerated.

She was slipping vertiginously into Emma. And she didn't understand why it was so easy. Why her inexperience with women was not percepted.

She felt Emma's pelvis moving with her, asking for more. She was moaning louder and louder.

Both naked, their breasts were grazing against each other, their nipples were touching. Their skin were rubbing against each other.

When she felt that Emma was lost in the maze of desire, she let go of her mouth to look at her.

Or rather, admiring her. And what she saw made her lose the thread of her movements for a second.

She was divinely beautiful.

She continued to penetrate her, but she added another finger.

Emma moaned even louder and gathered all the courage she had left to reverse their place.

Caught off guard, Regina showed no resistance. And she would have been wrong to do the opposite.

Emma straddled Regina, And she moved, swinging her pelvis against the mayor's hand.

Regina did not know what to do. And even if she had known, she could not have done anything. What she saw far exceeded all the beliefs she had about sex.

Nothing. Nothing equated with that.

The blonde accelerated the movements of her pelvis in front of Regina's flabbergasted gaze.

She felt Emma's body shake a little more. She heard her voice, her moans, or rather her cries getting louder.

"Fuck! Regina … I …"

She was even swearing. But the brunette had no desire to reprimand her. On the contrary. She could say 'fuck' millions of times, as long as it was in such circumstances.

The blonde's features wrinkled, her eyes closed. She felt her fingers get a little cramped inside.

And she saw Emma come, never stopping swinging her pelvis, even accelerating the rhythm.

A few seconds.

That she would gladly extend by a whole life.

Emma stopped suddenly. Regina straightened up to embrace her, enveloping her with her body.

"Wow." Regina finally said.

"I know what you mean." Emma smiled. She even laughed. "But I didn't even touch you yet."

* * *

**Fifty six minutes later**

Emma's tongue ws running down Regina's left thigh.

Regina knew very well the destiny of this adventurous tongue and she groaned with impatience.

"Hang on … The more you claim, the less I give."

"Do you know that I almost killed your mother for less than that?"

Emma righted herself to fix her gaze on Regina.

"The next time you talk about my mom when I'm about to put my tongue in you, it will be the last time it happens."

Regina swallowed.

* * *

**Three minutes later**

Regina's legs were spread apart as much as possible.

Because Emma was working.

Yes, that was the word, she was working.

She was caressing the brunette's clitoris with her tongue. And Regina was crying.

"Em … Emm … a … Ahhh …"

She had been, for three minutes, circling, brushing, sucking and licking her clitoris.

And it seemed just as easy.

Emma had her left hand on Regina's stomach, preventing her from moving too much for her tongue to stay where it was. Her right hand went to cup Regina's breast, whose nipple pointed to the sky. She rolled it between her fingers.

It did not take a full minute for Regina to feel her orgasm struck her.

* * *

**One hour and twenty eight minutes later**

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked.

"It depends, does what you have to offer me to eat start with 'Re' and end with 'Gina'?"

* * *

**Fifty four minutes later**

"You … re … driving … me … cra- … ahhhh … Regina fuck!"

Emma was sitting on the dining room table, legs apart, holding on to her lover. Regina was standing between them.

She was fucking her. There was no other word.

She had taken possession of her intimity, leaving her no time to rest.

Until Emma shouted one last time.

* * *

**Two hours and seventeen minutes later**

"Are you awake?" Asked Emma to Regina.

"Yes but it won't last long, you've exhausted me." They were both lying in the mayor's bed. Cuddled up, one against the other. Naked. Feeling good. "Why did you tell me that day that I didn't have what it takes?

"Because that was the truth."

"What changed?"

"Us." Everything was said. "I want you." Emma announced a few seconds later.

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"Sit on my face."

* * *

**Two hours and forty five minutes later**

It was the vibrations of the phone that brought Emma out of her sleep. As she moved, she felt Regina against her. She realized that they were in exactly the same position as when they had fallen asleep, fifty six minutes earlier.

She tried to grab her phone from her jeans, on the floor, near the bed.

Which had the effect of waking Regina.

"Let it ring." Regina ordered. "And sleep."

"Do you know where your son is?" Asked Emma, still half-asleep.

"With your parents." She replied with a tired voice.

"Exactly ! It's better if I answer, you never know." Emma picked up the phone. "What?"

"Emma?" Asked Snow.

The phone sound was so loud that Regina could hear everything.

"Yeah?"

"Emma, I was worried sick! You didn't come back after our argument and-"

Regina smiled despite herself.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I needed to answer some of my questions."

"And … Did you find the answers?"

"For the most part, yes."

"So ...?" Snow hesitated. "... aren't you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'll come see you in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you Emma."

"See ya."

"See you soon."

Emma was going to hang up and go back in the arms of Morpheus, but she changed her mind.

"By the way?"

"Yes?"

"Regina kissed me again."

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you for reading me! But all the talent belongs to Lullanallaby!

See you soon!


End file.
